earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Shiera Sanders-Hall
History Shiera Hall: Prehistory - 2500 BC Before we get to know the woman we call Shiera (or “Hawkwoman”, depending on how well you know her), we need to address the story of her other half. No, not Carter, I am talking about her Thanagarian soul: Thal. If you don’t know, Thanagarians are an Avian-like race from Thanagar. Due to some cataclysmic event in their past, Thanagar and its entire population was shifted into a “shadow plane”, making the Thanagarians and their homeworld seem ethereal by comparison. This went unnoticed by their population until they became space-faring long, long ago. By the time they realized that they were unable to interact with the rest of the universe outside of their own star system, Thanagar was already suffering from overpopulation and their entire civilization was crumbling due to civil wars brought on by resource scarcity and demagogues preying on the hysteria that spread due to pending extinction. However, Thal and her mate, Kol, were optimistic that they would somehow survive but it would not be on Thanagar. They abandoned their world aboard a ship made of Nth Metal, intending to find other worlds that existed on the same shadow-plane. Instead, their ship was pulled to Earth while traveling through our star system by a curious sorcerer of ancient Egypt named Nabu. Upon seeing the couple’s plight, Nabu fused the Thanagarians with the souls of two human apprentices of his, Prince Khufu and the prince’s warrior priestess bodyguard, Chay. Both the Thanagarians and their human counterparts ceased to be and in their place, a new being was created which looked human but with enhanced senses and physical abilities far beyond those of its Thanagarian or human predecessors, and could even sprouts wings capable of letting them take flight. With such abilities in ancient times, Chay and Khufu were worshiped and ruled as goods on Earth. But they were not the only gods on Earth and their blasphemy did not go unpunished. The pantheon that claimed Egypt as its own sent a crazed priest, Hath-Set, to kill the Thanagarians. Through betrayal, Hath-Set was successful in destroying Thal and Kol’s human bodies, but the Thanagarians survived to find new hosts: living many lives on Earth.Oracle Files: Shiera Sanders-Hall (1/3) Hawkgirl: 2500 BC - 2008 The essence of Thal would be housed in many hosts throughout after the death of the priestess Chay. Sometime after Chay’s passing, Thal and Kol went to the British Isles where Thal inhabited the body of a lady of the court of Camelot known as Lady Celia Penbrook. After engaging in some swordplay and sorcery, the Thanagarian lovers eventually made their way to ancient Japan for a generation or two before they returned to Europe. Not long after their return to Europe, the eternal lovers sailed across the Atlantic and helped shape the early history of America, including being present for the disappearance of the Roanoke Colony. Later on, Thal became a gun slinging gal the Old West known as “Cinnamon” Manser. Cinnamon fell in with the Rough Bunch, a prairie proto-Justice League posse. In the Rough Bunch, Cinnamon joined Hannibal Hawkes, Jonah Hex, and a dozen or so others in the fight to bring law to the lawless lands of the American Old West. Sheila Carr was the identity that Thal had taken at the turn of Y2K. Miss Carr was a successful surgeon who lived a long and remarkable life with her longtime lover Jim Wright before the pair were ambushed by Hath-Set and murdered. Thal chose Shiera as her next host. Shiera was the daughter of a successful real estate mogul in Midway City and in the course of pursuing her longtime romance with Kol, Shiera turned her back on her family fortune. Kol’s new host was Carter Hall, a boy from the projects, and to escape all the mortal drama that came with their new hosts, Shiera and Carter flew the coop, escaping to the West Coast where they joined up with the new Titans. As a Titan in a still newly acquired host, Shiera was a slave to her hormones like any other teenage girl. Combining that with a powerful love instinct with her Thanagarian mate and all the peer pressure, Hawkgirl and Hawkboy were Titans best known for their constant extreme public displays of affection. It came to no one’s surprise when Shiera realized she was pregnant, shortly after the Titans disbanded.Oracle Files: Shiera Sanders-Hall (2/3) Hawkwoman: 2008 - Present Upon leaving the Titans, Shiera ditched her moniker of “Hawkgirl” and became “Hawkwoman”. Deciding that they needed to simplify their lives, Shiera and Carter moved back to Midway City to rekindle the familial ties of their human side which they had mostly neglected since their fusing. Happy to have his daughter back home in Midway, Shiera’s father gave her an old landmark building that had fallen to disrepair. Though it needed a lot of work, Shiera saw the potential in it and convinced Carter to help renovate it. The two worked tirelessly around the clock for the better part of a year to create their “nest”, but once it was completed, they opened it up for tenants, with a quaint coffee shop on the bottom floor and apartments above it. It was shortly after the reopening of the historic Neville Fox Building, that many other chips fell in line for the couple; the pair was invited to join the Justice League and Shiera decided to ask Carter to marry her. Even though the couple had not had an actual wedding ceremony in over three lives, Shiera felt that this was special. The two held a simple ceremony on Earth in gowns and tuxes with their families; and repeated the ceremony on the newly operational Watchtower in Earth’s Orbit, dressed in full costume (with some added ceremonial flair). As a member of the Justice League, Shiera is particularly close with her friends from the Titans (Karen Starr, Helena Bertinelli, Michael Jon Carter and Ted Kord), but is quite ironically something of a mother hen (bird pun totally intended) with several of the older non-founding member of the League (Dick Grayson, Victor Stone, Billy Batson, Arthur Curry, and Zatanna). Even if they are older than her human body, she is quick to remind them that she has lived longer than all of them put together. Of course, Shiera also has a good relationship with Dr. Fate as it was Nabu that had saved the life of her and her eternal mate and she has not forgotten it. When Shiera and Carter aren’t flying about and busting bad guy heads, they stick to their plan of living a simpler life, avoiding the drama whenever possible.Oracle Files: Shiera Sanders-Hall (3/3) Threat Assessment Resources * Telescopic Vision and Enhanced Hearing * Superhuman Strength, Resilience and Reflexes * Conjurable Wings Capable of Supersonic Flight * Emphatic Link with Hawkman * The Power of Love! Yeah baby, Yeah! * Nearly 5000 years Of Collective Experience * Nth Metal Mace (and the skills to use it) * Nth Metal Helmet and Armored Flightsuit Trivia and Notes Trivia * Hawkwoman joined the Justice League in 2009 nominated by Wonder Woman. * Thal has some sort of metaphysical trait that turns her hosts into gingers. * She has rivalry with Jim Craddock, who fell in love with her and her other hosts since Cinnamon Manser. * As queen Chay she used the Righteous Sword of Chay, an Nth metal sword forged by Nabu. The sword is now in possession of Chay's third son Aten Khalis.Network Files: Aten Khalis Notes * Shiera's address is a nod to Hawkman and Hawkwoman's first silver age appearance: The Brave and The Bold #34, in 1961; and the creators of the Original Hawkman and Hawkwoman, Gardner Fox and Dennis Neville. ** In the comics Shiera and Carter managed a museum of natural history in Midway City. * E27's Hawkwoman is not only a composite of all the versions of Hawkwoman from comics (Shiera Hall, Shayera Hol, Kendra Saunders), but due to the reincarnation backstory, she has been merged with other heroes from different eras of DC Comics, like Lady Celia Penbrook (King Arthur Era), Cinnamon (Western Era) and Violet Parris. * The soul joining cannot work if the host rejects it on some intrinsic level or if the host turns out to a hugely different person than the Thanagarian expected them to be. There has to be some innate compatibility of their personalities, hopes, ambitions, and desires for this thing to work. The Thanagarians cannot just possess anyone and often when they die, they search for days, weeks, or months to find the right pair of hosts. But before the joining becomes permanent, there is a long "trial" period where either the human host can reject or the Thanagarian can object to the joining. As Roy explains: "I have been meaning to clarify how the joining works exactly. it's definitely a morally gray thing, but Kol and Thal try to be ethical in its use but also need to weigh their commitment to Dr. Fate and their service to him as Agents of Order". * Originally Hawkgirl's hair was drawn like she dyed her tips. But Roy liked the idea that Thal has a metaphysical trait that turns her hosts into gingers. Links and References * Appearances of Shiera Sanders-Hall * Character Gallery: Shiera Sanders-Hall Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Titans Alumni Category:The Society Members Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Second Generation Titans Category:Composite Character Category:Rough Bunch Members Category:Flight Category:Auburn Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Midwegian Category:Managers Category:Wings Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Saunders Family Category:Hall Family Category:Aliens Category:Thanagarians Category:Gestalt Characters Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity